In recent years, the advent of new materials and construction has led to the increasing popularity of personal watercraft. Whether on vacation or for exercise and sport, personal watercraft offer a fun, diverse way to enjoy the water. One type of personal watercraft is a standup paddleboard which allows the user to stand up and use a paddle to propel the paddleboard. As a result, the user has a unique vantage point compared with other personal watercraft, such as canoes, kayaks, rafts, or the like. However, standup paddleboards are generally constructed of a buoyant opaque material. Accordingly, while a user may have a wide field of view above the water, the user will have essentially no ability to see the area beneath the board. Therefore, there is a need for a paddleboard which allows a user to view the underwater environment.
The information included in this Background section of the specification, including any references cited herein and any description or discussion thereof, is included for technical reference purposes only and is not to be regarded subject matter by which the scope of the present disclosure as defined in the claims is to be bound.